


Grenade

by Ashley777



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 毒藤，哈莉与小丑复杂的三人关系
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Grenade

毒藤女将她从地上拉起来，其实她不想起来，她想要像个被剪坏的破布娃娃一样再躺一会儿，傻傻得疯笑两声，但是不行，毒藤女是个残忍的女孩儿，就像阿卡姆的医生们一样喜欢折磨她，而她无力挣扎，她现在连锤子都捡不起来。

“看着我，哈莉，你并不爱Joker，你爱上的只有你自己幻想的他，你爱上了爱情本身，至于Joker，他只是个该死的笑话。”

经典的毒藤式发言，听得她只想笑。幻想？过去的她或许还有，J先生有根很甜的舌头，有张漂亮的面皮，是世界上最浪漫的情人，跟着她就有无尽的冒险刺激幻想和快乐。

但现在的她没有，在脸被打的青肿淤青，被打断了几次肋骨，被多少次从楼上扔下去，被绑在火箭上发射出去，种种种种之后，她还有什么好幻想的。但是她还是爱J先生。

她伸展了身躯，她很灵活也很柔软，像一块橡皮泥可以捏成任何形状，事实上J先生也乐于把她捏（或者说打更贴切）成各种形状，然后把她扔掉，她吸了吸鼻子，发出一两声怪笑，看着毒藤的眼睛，然后开口。

“不，我爱J先生，小毒藤。我知道他狡猾、轻佻、只会虚伪地甜言蜜语，然而我爱他。”

她故意停顿就两秒观察毒藤，坏毒藤还没有扔开她，她仍然被抱在毒藤的怀里，她火焰一样的长发戳在她的心口，酥酥地发痒。而毒藤的看她的表情，噢，她又想要翻白眼了，别同情她，一秒也不要，她不可怜，她做这些都是自愿的，毒藤只是不明白，因为这位美丽的植物学博士从没有爱上过任何人。

“我知道他的企图、他的理想，我知道他利用我，我知道他痴迷于某只会飞的大老鼠，我知道他心里没有我，他连接吻都不闭一次眼睛。我知道他是个二流货色，只会讲二流的笑话，说二流的谎话，二流到每次我都能识破他。但是我爱他。”

她惯常地笑起来，让笑声尖锐又疯狂，疯女孩本身就应该这么笑，笑的时候还应该流着泪，以显示她是有多么癫狂精神错乱无药可救，毒藤女没有和她一起笑，她不像J先生那么风趣幽默，她有点冷冰冰的又有点温柔，就正如她的代号毒藤一样，冷的，没有温度还有刺，但是当那些藤蔓缠住她的时候她感到温暖，安全，困倦而放松。

“为了欣赏他热衷的那些玩意我竭尽全力，他不总是只开一些我能接受的小玩笑，相反，他有时候疯的可怕，冷酷，残忍。为了向他展示我并非不是叽叽喳喳、愚蠢至极、庸俗无能，我煞费苦心。为了配得上他我改变了我的皮肤，我撕碎我的理智，必要的时候装成一个天大的傻瓜。”

她感到身体悬空，毒藤女将她横抱起来，像是个美丽的小女孩抱着她从垃圾堆里捡回来的烂布偶熊一样，小心翼翼，好像一用力就会有一大团棉花从她的身体里掉出来一样，她才没有那么脆弱，如果她脆弱她是怎么支撑着她自己爱到今天的。

“我知道他仅仅为了一己之私欺骗我，利用我，和我玩恋爱游戏，对他而言我就这点价值。我爱他如此之深，他只是带走我给他的一切，从不付出，我给他我的心，他就把我的心扔进垃圾桶，是的他扔了，扔了好几次，但是我毫不在意。”

她被抱着移动了，被抱着而不是拖着，J先生喜欢拖着她走，而她……她也喜欢被拖着，只要不被丢在一边她就很好了。她看着毒藤的眼睛，清澈的绿色像是一杯果酒，她爱绿眼睛，而且她猜她爱的有点太过。

“当人们在爱上一个人却被打的遍体鳞伤，往往失望哀伤愤怒心碎因爱生恨。但我不能，我……我没法恨他，毒藤你懂吗？我就是不能！我爱他！我从未奢望他会爱我，那太幸福会让我困在梦里醒不过来，我从未设想过他爱我的理由，在他面前我就毫无魅力像只小宠物只是用来逗乐的。但你知道什么是最好笑的笑话吗？我对被赐予爱他的机会心怀感激！”

她越笑越疯，她觉得空气里长满了刺，刺将她的肺戳破了，否则她怎么会那么疼，疼到快喘不上气，疼到面容扭曲，疼到连想着J先生都没办法再笑下去了。但她不能停止，她要把话说完，她不确定毒藤女会不会听，她一直觉得自己只是个傻女孩，但是她必须说。

“我愿意为他发疯，我愿意为他坐牢，我愿意为他跳楼，我愿意为他挡拳头挡子弹，我为他拿起锤子握上匕首，我愿意为他杀人，愿意为他死。他是我的小布丁，我的小南瓜，我唯一想要的就是他的爱，为什么他不懂，为…… ”

她还想要说下去，但是她的嘴被堵住了，一个带毒的吻，一根带着清新的植物香味的舌头将她的话语困在笼子里，她觉得全身像是被荨麻扎中，发麻疼痛，或许是因为毒，又或许不是，她无法理解为什么她好像在燃烧发烫，像是有一只飞鸟啄着她的心，她更无法理解为什么她尝到了毒藤的泪水的咸味，她短暂地安静了，然后她又笑了。

“我知道了，你爱上我了。毒藤，你爱上我了！”她将双手环绕在毒藤的脖子上，像个女演员一样眨眼微笑，靠近毒藤磨蹭着她柔软的长发撒娇，“那么，小红，你愿意帮我个忙吗？”她缓慢地诱惑地说着，像是猫薄荷一样引诱她的容易上钩的猫咪毒藤。

在僵硬了一两秒后，她听见毒藤叹气的声音，那意味着妥协，她在毒藤的眼睛里看到了像是呵护刚发出的小幼苗一样的宠溺和温柔，如她所料毒藤开口了“你想要什么？”

“帮我杀掉蝙蝠侠。”她开心地笑着，像是个撒满霜糖的姜饼小人，甜极了。


End file.
